Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to apparatus and methods for manufacturing a substrate, and in particular, to apparatus and methods for bonding a semiconductor chip to an underlying structure such as a wafer, a printed circuit board, or another semiconductor chip.
As the electronic industry matures, demand continues for high-performance, high-speed and compact electronic systems. In response, packaging technologies have evolved in an effort to enhance the integration degree and reliability of semiconductor devices and systems.
As a result, a large variety of semiconductor packaging systems have been proposed, some of which require execution of a bonding process. For example, methods have been suggested for stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a substrate within a single package. Here, a bonding process may be used to connect the substrate to a semiconductor chip and/or to connect stacked semiconductor chips to each other via connection terminals (e.g., solders and pads). As another example, methods have been suggested for stacking a plurality of such packages to produce a so-called “package-on-package (PoP)” device. Again, a bonding process may be used to connect the packages with each other and/or to a mother board of the PoP device.